


that crazy classic life

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)



Category: Dirty Computer - Janelle Monáe (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, hope its good, my first work for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb
Summary: zen has an idea and jane is all ears
Relationships: Ché/Jane (Dirty Computer), Ché/Jane/Zen (Dirty Computer), Jane/Zen (Dirty Computer)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	that crazy classic life

“Have you ever thought about getting married?” janes eyes shot up from her comic book, looking at the girl whos lap her head was resting in. her girl friend zen looked back at her seriously, biting her lip at the fact that jane had hesitated answering. “W-we could have to ask che of course and i mean it doesnt really mean anything-”

“no- no zen it sounds perfect” jane laughed, putting her comic book next to her on the concrete of the abandoned parking garage “how would it work? Like with the three of us?”

“Well,” zen took a bit of janes hair that was sticking out from her mass of curls “we could all walk down the aisle together, , ,the metaphorical aisle, , ,and we would all be wearing white, or maybe pink, , ,maybe both? We could get one of those big wedding cakes and have three people on top instead of two, god it would be amazing.”

“What would the rings look like?” jane took zens hand, running her hand over the scars on zens fingers lightly, not really looking at them too busy smiling at her. “The metaphorical ones”

“They could be silver” zen giggled “with little crystals in them, or- or the stereotypical ones with the big diamonds in them!”

“You’re really set on the classic wedding, huh” jane squeezed zen’s hand.

Zen shrugged looking down “they took everything from us, you know? Living normal and shit, they dont have to take this from us too.”

Jane’s smile got a little bit sadder, sitting up. “Well when che gets back we can talk with him and i bet every virus in this whole damn city would show up”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” zen just smiled, leaning her head on janes shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to matt gets obsessed with this and hopefully there is more to come


End file.
